The Power of Life
by babette101
Summary: Naruto's life hangs in the balance after being attacked with a seal that only Jiraiya could remove! The third doesn't know what to do but soon forces beyond his control start to take place and Naruto becomes something not seen in 4 millennia!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and probably never will .

this is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what is good and what's bad. flames are fine sure go for but if you hate my story please don't hate me. i am not my story and it is not me.

here it goes enjoy!

An old man sat in his chair and sighed. While gazing out to the hustle and bustle of daily life below him he thought of the reasons he was even here, sitting in this swivel chair and looking out to the masses out side his window.

He was in his 80's and was not who he once was. He had been doing the same things each and every day ever since he was appointed to his work as a young man of twenty. He was just Sarutobi then. Not Hokage-sama. He would have retired a long time ago. He did retire a long time ago, but under certain circumstances he was called back and once more placed on the pedestal of leadership. As the leader of Konoha, village hidden in the leaves, and as the strongest shinobi (ninja) in the village, it was his job as Hokage to protect and fairly govern his people. However it was days like these that he wished they weren't his people, that he wished governed different people.

Thinking through these depressing thoughts brought a grim look to the Hokage's kindly face. If any of the civilian population of this shinobi town had seen his expression that would cringed back in fear and a certain unpleasant colour would have stained their pants for days to come.

He was suddenly interrupted from his musings by the door to his large office being slammed open by one of the shinobi in his care.

"Hokage-sama!" yes that meant they had gotten the right room. "It's Naruto! There's been another attack on him by the villagers! He's losing blood fast 'it' might not be able to help any more!" Sarutobi looked up at the usually calm and now frantic ANBU at that.

"What do you mean Kakashi? 'It' should be able to help Naruto no matter what injuries he has sustained. What is different now?" This was worrying news. When his predecessor the fourth Hokage had sealed the nine tailed demon kyuubi into Naruto, he had assured Sarutobi that it would always be able to help Naruto. The fact that it suddenly wasn't was astounding! If Naruto died so would the kyuubi and they were sure the fox demon knew that! So why was it not healing Naruto?

"We think that the villagers had help from a seal master or from someone who has an extensive knowledge of seals. There seems to a seal over the Shiki Fuujin that holds the kyuubi's chakra at bay and therefore keeping its healing powers away." Replied Kakashi, who was making an honest attempt at keeping his worry at bay while in front of the Hokage but was not very successful.

Sarutobi frowned deeply, on the surface he looked sort of upset, but inside there was a hurricane of emotions flying around, calling for the death of the people who did this atrocious thing.

The minutes trickled by as the Hokage tried to cal his flurry of emotions as Kakashi became increasingly frustrated to the point he was about to talk when before he could the Hokage spoke out.

In his soft but commanding voice that screamed silently for respect he delared in a solemn tone of voice, "If we don't find either the seal master that did this or another one in the next 2 or 3 hours, Naruto will probably die."

thank you for reading

please review

babette101


	2. the gift

Hey everybody

thankyou to angelusjmw, ursineus and SoulNinjas who favourited my story and thankyou to everyone else who read my story that i didn't get the names of

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. wish i did but i don't

please review it would great to know whats good and whats bad in my story so i can improve it every time!

anyway here comes the story

Imagination is more important than knowledge.**  
Albert Einstein**

* * *

Naruto was still breathing. It was faint but it was there, though soon even that would disappear and the little boy's body would soon cease to function.

It was tragic, thought Sarutobi, the same boy that had protected this village for years was now soon to die from a seal placed on him by the very people he protected. It was times like these that he really resented his title as the "God of Shinobi".

If he was so amazingly all knowing, like a god, he would understand seals and could help the tiny and fragile body in front of him.

They had sent out word to every seal master in the Fire Country. Jiraiya had been told that his god-son was dying and had responded immediately. The problem was though, that from the time any of the seal masters got hold of the message and then travelled to Konoha, little Naruto would be 6 feet under.

So Sarutobi did the only thing he could, he prayed, he prayed to a kami he didn't even know existed. If it could help the small child in front of him then the Hokage would pray to a magical octopus in the sky making the night black with it's ink.

Little did the Hokage know, that there was no octopus in the sky making the night black but a figure who was listening carefully about what was happening 'down stairs' as she liked to call it.

_**- In Kami's realm -**_

Kami was not in a good mood. She was so far from a good mood, that her brother Shinigami was rethinking his statues as the god of the dead as it looked as if his sister was about to cause a truckload of deaths to arrive and he really didn't want to be the one responsible for organising them.

"**Kami? You worried about something? You're looking a little tense."** Shinigami said quietly while half obscuring him behind the white marble pillar closest to the door as possible. After all hell hath fury as a woman scorned, and this was Kami, the most powerful being in the entire universe, and she was a woman.

"**Oh, Shini. Have you had a good look down at that village that was supposed to be the kindest and most loyal of its kind in the world? **

"**The civilian population has turned on one of its own! And not only that, the one they decided to punish was the one thing standing in the way of their utter destruction! An innocent child! The hero of them all!**

"**I can't stand it Shini I have to help that poor child! Otherwise you will have to go and fetch him back to us up here in heaven. He doesn't deserve any of this. **

"**The humans are trying everything they can but that stupid seal can't be solved by them! Oh Shini this is just so awful!" **

She had started off at a low grumble and had quickly escalated to a loud roar then back down until Kami sat down in her chair started to cry through her hands.

Now sure Shinigami was the god of death, the reaper of souls, the being of hell but even he would get angry when he heard some things. Namely these two, one: a poor child being treated like that by the people be saved and two: seeing his dear sister crying.

It was about now that Shinigami came up with an idea. It was a crazy idea but an idea all the same and he was sure that in her upset state Kami would love it! Anyway, he had been trying to find a way to get this done for millennias!

"**Kami? Listen I have an idea. You may not like it but it would bring that child back up to a stable health and he would eventually recover. I was thinking….. That maybe we could give him the power of… **_life_**?" **Shinigami had started out confident but at the end when was about to actually about to say the actual solution he managed to say it so softly that even Kami's all hearing ears couldn't understand what he said.

Kami sweat dropped and said,** "What was that?"**

Shinigami started to shrink into himself and said finally,** "the power of life? Maybe, possibly, it's just an idea….."**

"**Hmmmmmm….." **Kami stood still, still in her position of shock after hearing her brother's words.

"**That's…a….rather good idea….." **Kami said while stroking her imaginary goatee.

"**I have decided. Uzumaki Naruto shall be the first in 4 millennia to wield the Power of Life!"** Kami spoke it and the world shook for the soul of all living things, the plants, the animals, the spirits of the sea and sky and every human, knew that something was happening and it would change everything that ever existed.

* * *

to be cont

Thankyou for reading!

love to you all

babette101


	3. proclomations and big ears

Hello all. I'm REALLY sorry! I know I haven't updated for a bazillion years but schools just been so amazingly hectic and I have so much on. I know that's no excuse though so… I guess sorry. I promise to update real soon.

Just please don't stop reading the story. Again please review if you want to.

Thanks to Wolfdiablo, skyking047, animeawesome, MidnightMoonMurderer, Master of the Force, Lican, Sage of Fanfiction, Serentity000, KunochiDreamer, Anti-Riku, Ferduran, Dragon780, The-real-James-Potter, Johnny89644, Tharamanthar, Dark Void Sage of the Force, yooper0987, Mr Naruhin, Panterjtg, Foxhero007, GaryMcv, Cursed eye Lore, angelusjmw, ursineus and SoulNinjas who either favorited, alerted or reviewed my story.

It really means a lot to me so thanks everyone.

Anyway let's get started!

Oh right disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and most likely never will. Be glad that I don't because I could never make it as good as Naruto is, and it would probably go something more along the lines of this.

* * *

Life is too precious a thing to ever talk seriously about.

No idea who said that

* * *

-Kami's Realm-

"**Man, do I love doing those proclamation things! They are so fun to make. Don't you think so Shini?"** Kami asked her brother that was presently uncurling himself from the little ball he had made for himself when suggesting his idea to kami.

"**Oh yes, remember that one I made a few thousand years ago? The one about how Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Hehe. Those poor, poor men…still, it was fun to make."**

"**That was a good one…ahh good times…Hehe…oh and you remember that one we made about that terror in Konoha? The green beast of Konoha…oh Guy… the ultimate form of torture… He's still going strong though. Good guy, good guy…"** Kami and Shinigami calmed down from their laughing state while Kami wiped a tear from her eye remembering the man that had such terrible choice in clothing but such a good heart. He would never be one of Konoha citizens who would attack poor little Naruto-

"**Ahh! Shini we have to get to work. That little boy Naruto is dying! The power of Life is one of the most POWERFUL things out there, so it does take a little time to install. Just like all good things it takes time. Take downloading movies for example, they're awesome but they take time…wait…what did I just say…oh well."** Unknowingly Kami had stumbled into the part of her being that knew the future and taken some information that was not yet ready for the universe to know. She didn't really care though, so on we go.

"**I know it takes time. I was the one to first deal it out to a human; even if that did end up badly. I still was the first to do it. Not you."** Shinigami huffed. Kami was always stealing his thunder. Literally. He knew she was the one taking his share of the thunder bolts.

"**OK, OK, I get your point let's just get to work, okay?"**

"**Okay." **

**

* * *

**

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto had absolutely no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was running. Away from the anger and hate of the villagers, away from the glares and fearful stares, but they caught him.

They dragged him into a back alley and started what they had done so many times before. This time though, it was different. Before, they would punish him while he was awake. But this time, they had slapped his stomach with something and he had fallen asleep. It was better being asleep when they hurt him. It wasn't as painful.

It was while he was contemplating these memories that the same question came to his mind as so many times before, 'Why me?' What had he done to deserve that treatment? They called him fox, demon and murderer but he couldn't remember ever killing someone. He couldn't kill anyone.

He didn't blame them though. He was angry at them, but he felt sorry for them. They needed a scape goat. He was it. They were sad on the inside. They were hurting, just like him.

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by the sound of humming. He also realised that he was walking in water nearly up to his knees. Finally deciding that it might be a good idea for him to work out where he was, Naruto searched for the sound until he realised it was coming from the pipes above his head, making up the ceiling.

Some where the normal colours of pipes, but two stood out. One pipe was a bright blue, the same colour as a coral sea and the other a fierce ruby red. Not knowing where to go he decided to simply follow the pipes in hope that they would lead him out of here.

Naruto began walking again but not before feeling a strange, sharp pain in his chest. Like the life was being squeezed out of his heart.

-Konoha Hospital-

Sarutobi gazed at the small boy. A medical team had healed most of the surface wounds and some of the inner injuries, but they couldn't staunch the child's internal bleeding and had to advise the Hokage that Naruto was going to die. This was not a pleasant task and when they informed the Hokage, he looked ready to kill someone.

He probably looked that way because he **was** ready to kill someone; most likely the next person to give him any bad news.

The Hokage had loved this little boy like a grandson. The guilt of never paying enough attention or making the right choices when it came to this fragile little child came crushing down on his shoulders.

The Hokage wept. Years of discipline went flying out the window as the strongest shinobi in Konoha, the God of Shinobi cried into the night; mourning the caring, happy, strong, inspirational child that was soon to die.

To the old warrior, the skies will have forever dimmed when this little boy, a drop of pure sunshine, passed into the next world.

* * *

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto hadn't been following the pipes long when the hallway he seemed to be travelling though began to widen. Soon he found himself inside a large open hall with circular walls except for the side furthest away from Naruto. That one was covered in shadow. The room had no ceiling; just walls leading up until the human eye could no longer see them.

Naruto felt the pain course through his body once again but this time sharper, more piercing.

"**It hurts doesn't it? Dying?" **

Naruto looked back from the ceiling to the side of the cavern swathed in shadow where from a deep grating voice has just emanated.

"Who's there? Where am I? How do you know I hurt? I can't be dying…I couldn't be…Could I?" Naruto let out a fast barrage of questions at the dark wall. Not knowing if they would be answered, not even knowing if someone or something was there at all.

"**You, human child, are in your mind, Yes you are dying, and me? I'm your worst nightmare!" **

With that the previously black wall glowed with a red light as two red eyes and a huge grin of sharp white fangs came into view behind the bars of a massive cage.

The poor boy nearly fainted.

The key word in that previous statement is nearly.

"!" Naruto seemed to have lost the ability to form any other words.

"…**feel better…" was the flat response to that very high pitched scream. **

Naruto held his chin in his pointing finger and thumb while nodding, "yeah, I do actually…"

"**Well then."** The voice continued. **"We might as well get started."**

After saying that the red light seemed to lessen and the eyes, mouth and voice revealed itself to be... An enormously huge fox that then began to speak once more, this time a little less grating to the ears.

**"****Okay let's get this over with. I am Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox. Your Fourth Hokage sealed me in you to protect Konoha.**

**"This is the reason I can tell you are in pain as we are connected through the seal. Yes the reason the villagers hate you is because of me and no you are not a demon because I am sealed in you. **

**"Yes I am a male and no you may not touch my ears no matter if you think they are cute or not.**

**"Yes there are others out there like you with demons sealed in them (they, like you, are called ****Jinchūriki) and no there is no stronger tailed beast than me…well…mostly…sort of…**

**"Anyway, yes I did attack Konoha and no I didn't mean to.**

**"It is not my fault that your stupid village has a clan like the Uchihas that has a bloody bloodline that can control me. **

**"Especially when it comes to their most powerful member ever, Uchiha Madara, I can't be blamed. Of course the people don't know that so they blame me, well you, but that's only because they think you're me in human form." **

Kyuubi's rant ended when he noticed that Naruto was just staring wide eyed at the creature in front of him.

"**Kid…hey kid are you alright there? Look a little out of it…hmmm…hey…Naruto…NARUTO…**_**NARUTO**_**!"** Naruto went back to normal at the calling of his name and tried to take in all he had just heard.

"Wait a second…so the Uchihas are bad guys? You're THE Kyuubi? In me?"

"**Yes."** Was the quick reply from Kyuubi.

"…are you guilty…that you killed so many?" Naruto asked a question that shocked the Kyuubi.

"…**maybe…I am the demon of malice and hate and all that jazz but…I didn't like doing what I did…but…I don't feel guilty towards the people of Konoha anymore. The only person for whom I regret my actions is you kit…The way that you stayed pure and forgiving throughout your life and the way you hold those people in your heart has earned my eternal respect." **

Then something happened that had never happened before. The Kyuubi, the most feared (not including kami and Shinigami) and powerful (again not including kami and Shinigami) creature in the universe leaned down and bowed towards Naruto, submitting its entire being to the small child who stood before him.

It was about then that a strange light shone from above. Filling the ceiling was something akin to the yin and yang. Black and white swirled together. Never merging, but always side by side, the shadow and the light slowly came down towards Naruto.

When reaching the bottom of the cavern they split and created slowly, the shape of two beings. The one created from the shadow had purple skin that shimmered and a white cloak that matched its hair which held horns in its shaggy tresses. In its mouth it held a dagger and altogether looked quite frightening.

The being that came from the light however was completely different. For one, the light one was a woman unlike the shadow being which seemed to be a man (maybe). She had beautiful white hair and tan skin with eyes like pearls. She was wearing air. At least that was what it looked like. The shining substance floated around her covering her body but never looking solid.

They stood silently in front of Naruto and stared at him while he stared back.

_Who are these…beings…they don't look like anyone I've ever seen before, _thought Naruto as he watched the two before him silently.

Suddenly the woman leaned forward and lightly touched her chest. **"My name is Kami and this is my brother Shinigami."**

Then the strange and otherworldly couple said together.

"**We have come to gift you Naruto. We come with a gift not seen in this world for 4 millennia. We come with the gift of the Power of Life."**

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end of that chapter. I know there was some more jokes in there this time. If they were crap then let me know and i'll give up the whole humor thing.

See you next time guys

Babette101


End file.
